Talk:Organization Without a Cool Acronym
Inspector Initial's division, part of O.W.C.A.? From what's said in "Elementary My Dear Stacy", the British Spy Union is completely separate from O.W.C.A., and it definitely doesn't seem like, from Agent Double 0-0's behaviour, he hasn't ever been in contact with O.W.C.A. spies. And, Inspector Initial's division is definitely a division of the British Spy Union, not O.W.C.A. Why is it said to be part of O.W.C.A., then? :Agreed. The Flash {talk} 19:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::So, should it be removed? —Zaggy1024 03:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::We could probably make a new article for the British Spy Union and give them links to each other? felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:01, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but there would have to be a link, anyway, because it would be part of O.W.C.A.'s history. —Zaggy1024 16:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::We Shouldn't have the thing removed till it's comfirmired. I sent Swampy my email a few weeks ago and I hope he answers. Phin68 talk to Phin68 16:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK. —Zaggy1024 16:43, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Edit: Maybe we could make a section called Associations that would list all the company type things O.W.C.A. has had contact with. —Zaggy1024 16:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::I Agree with Zaggy1204 —Vicyorus ::::::::It's not part of the OWCA, but it's not part of the British spy union, which is a labor union, not a spy network. [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 01:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Koi Agents Hey, in this episode, a bunch of koi fish became agents of The Agency! How come they aren't listed as agents? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :No names, I suppose. Which episode again? The Flash {talk} 17:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry I originally wrote it for the article for the episode itself when I cut it before I posted it and pasted it here, it was in Attack of the 50 Foot Sister, I made them a page because I saw them fight off Doofenshmirtz with hats so it can safely bee said that they are agents. Agents F. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Military involvement "Day of the Living Gelatin" also raises questions about the nature of the military involvement in the Agency. While Major Monogram seems to be military, Wanda does not appear to be. This statement seems a bit sexist, how does Wanda not appear as military? Just because she wore pink does not make any possibility of her being military naught? felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:47, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :The statement shows that she doesn't look it. She is clearly wearing a pink dress, which is not a military uniform. This is based on appearance, purely. The Flash {talk} 15:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Military officers do not always wear uniforms, they sometimes wear civilian clothes, besides the way the statement is worded implies that because she doesn't seem to be military, that means the OWCA is definitely not military. felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Major Monogram sometimes doesn't wear pants, and has worn a hawaiian-style shirt on one occasion. In both cases he would be out of uniform. Carl doesn't wear a uniform. — RRabbit42 16:41, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Military officers do not always wear uniforms, they sometimes wear civilian clothes, besides the way the statement is worded implies that because she doesn't seem to be military, that means the OWCA is definitely not military. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:33, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :Still, every other episode points to that it is, with this one episode being an exception. The Flash {talk} 17:42, 16 June 2009 (UTC) But that statement implies that there is no possibility of it being military, all I am saying is I think it needs to be reworded. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:45, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Major could also be a rank within the OWCA. Monogram's "uniform" doesn't really look like any uniform I've ever seen in the military. An additional theory is that Major Monogram is a retired or reserve military officer and is still called Major as a "courtesy" to his service to his country. —Topher (Talk) 18:56, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I also think he is retired, but we can't be sure, and that sentence implies things it shouldn't. felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:58, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Agent B? Who is Agent B? Was he in Its About Time? felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) When was it said that it's called O.W.C.A.? In what episode did they call it the O.W.C.A.? or did povenmire/marsh say that? I have seen every episode and i don't know where it is said. :Swampy Marsh confirmed it as the name. Check out the Swampy Marsh Correspondence. :D The Flash {talk} 02:45, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ::And please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~). felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:55, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Agent P? Pinky the chihuahua is listed as Agent P... I don't believe Pinky was ever actually called Agent P... 12:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) : Admiral Acronym called him Agent P in "Day of the Living Gelatin" when Perry inadvertently fell into Pinky's headquarters room. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 14:03, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Ahh... ok - 08:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Relationship with the President In the article it mentions that there is some type of relationship between the president and OWCA. Is the only source for this Out to Launch? If it is, I was watching again recently, and noticed that when Major Monogram meantions the president, he was cut off, implying that he may have been talking about the president of something that isn't USA (such as a business). It's very possible I missed an other source, so if you know of one, please let me know. -Daphoa 05:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Don't think it is found elsewhere, no felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:43, August 26, 2011 (UTC)